SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? DEVELOPMENT CORE The BPC Development Core is designed to advance innovative research and cultivate new investigators. This goal is achieved through mentored support, a pilot grant program, and production of a rich array of networking events and interdisciplinary workshops. The Pilot Grant Program funds new data collection and analyses that fit within the BPC's five primary research areas and show promise of leading to external funding, with a priority on NICHD Population Dynamics Branch program areas. Development core funds are also used to conduct networking events aimed at fostering new research endeavors. Through collaboration with other units on campus, the Core is able to cultivate interdisciplinary projects. New investigators are provided mentoring and introductions to established researchers at UC Berkeley and other local institutions, e.g., at UCSF or Stanford. Through its pilot program and beyond, the Core identifies research projects that show promise for external funding and supports the development of major proposals that will take them to the next stage. In addition to the publications produced as a result of the research, BPC disseminates findings via its various online media outlets. The result is a contribution to emerging research areas with innovative methods and new forms of data, all designed to address health challenges.